


Green Acres

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fish out of Water, Iowa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky may not be cut out for farm living, but there are certain benefits.WinterHawk Bingo - Iowa
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Green Acres

**Author's Note:**

> Green Acres by PoliZ  
> Rating: General   
> Square: O2 - Iowa  
> Summary: Bucky may not be cut out for farm living, but there are certain benefits.  
> Warnings: Drabble, fluff   
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974039/  
> Word Count: 100

“C’mon, Buck, Iowa can’t be all that different from Indiana.” 

“I left Indiana when I was three!” Bucky retorted. “I’ve lived in New York - quite happily - ever since.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Okay, city boy.” 

Rubbing the back of his hand, Bucky added, “And how was I s’posed to know how possessive chickens are about their eggs?” 

“Quit complaining - she didn’t even break the skin!” Clint chuckled. “It’s not all bad, is it?” 

“I guess not. The sunsets sure are pretty.” Bucky’s hand slid down to grab a handful of denim-clad ass. “And I’ve developed a taste for farm-grown beef.”


End file.
